


Picture Worth A Million Words

by dearhestyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adoption, Autism, Drawing, F/M, Falling In Love, First Day of School, First Kiss, High School, M/M, Tattoos, Translation, Violence, apologizes
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 21:26:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4580691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearhestyles/pseuds/dearhestyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry ma autyzm, Louis ma na nim crusha. Nie wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem, kiedy Louis go atakuje, zmuszając do zwinięcia się na podłodze, kołysania i zakrycia uszu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [All rights go to @sela_1D](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Sela_1D)  
>  This is the polish translation. [The original English version.](https://www.wattpad.com/story/13137052-picture-worth-a-million-words-larry-stylinson-au)

Anne i Harry. Stylesowie właśnie przenieśli się z Chesire do Doncaster. Anne dostała świetną możliwość pracy w Doncaster i nie mogła tego przegapić, potrzebowała pieniędzy. Jej dzieci były od niej zależne odkąd jej mąż zostawił ich z niczym.

Była szczęśliwa, że w Doncaster jest dobra szkoła średnia, gdzie jej syn mógłby iść. Bała się, że mógłby być zastraszany, ale nie chciała ryzykować nie pozwalając mu żyć tak, jak na to zasługuje, jej syn miałby zacząć pierwszą klasę w poniedziałek. Nie miał swojej siostry przy sobie od kiedy zaczęła college i wyprowadziła się.

Anne chciała, by ten poniedziałek nigdy nie nadszedł.

Poniedziałek -

"Kochanie, czas wstawać! Dziś jest twój pierwszy dzień w szkole." Anne wyszeptała do ucha Harry'ego gdy odsunęła loki z twarzy i wycisnęła delikatny pocałunek na jego czole. Harry podarował swojej mamie senny uśmiech, jego oczy wciąż były zamknięte gdy owinął mamę ramionami przyciągając ją do swojego łóżka. Anne zachichotała i umieściła kolejny pocałunek na policzku swojego syna. Potargała jego włosy po czym wstała. "Śniadanie gotowe." Oznajmiła wychodząc przez drzwi.

Harry śpiąco otworzył oczy i zapatrzył się na obrazki, które powiesił na ścianach, były to zdjęcia Układu Słonecznego. Z jakichś powodów Harry wykazał duże zainteresowanie tym tematem, przeszukiwał internet, drukował zdjęcia i wieszał je na ścianie.

Wyczołgał się z łóżka pocierając oczy by pozbyć się z nich snu i obrał kierunek do łazienki połączonej z jego pokojem.

Harry wszedł pod prysznic i włączył go, stojąc tam i pozwalając uderzać gorącej wodzie o jego twarz i klatkę piersiową, by zmyć cały strach o byciu zaczepionym w szkole, ponieważ nie był normalny tak jak reszta uczniów. Użył swojego ulubionego pachnącego jabłkowego szamponu do włosów i zatracił się w zapachu, wdychając głęboko i pozwolił wypełnić wspaniałym zapachem swoje płuca.

Po wyłączeniu prysznica, podszedł do umywalki umieszczając dłonie na ścianie, by się nie poślizgnąć i upaść. Umył zęby i poszedł do szafy by ubrać ulubiony brązowy sweter i czarne rurki, włożył to, następnie założył czarne supry.

"Dzień dobry, mamo." Harry powitał mamę, gdy wszedł do kuchni, podszedł do niej i wycisnął mały pocałunek na jej policzku. "Dobry, kochanie." Odpowiedziała, trzymając syna bliżej swojego ciała. Nie chciała go puścić, nie mógłby wyjść, nie była jeszcze gotowa. To było zbyt przerażające.

Dwójka usiadła razem i zaczęła jeść. Gdy tylko skończyli, Harry wstał, przytulił mamę wcześniej chwytając za torbę i wyszedł przed drzwi, spojrzał na swój dom, pomachał jej na do widzenia i posłał całusa.

"Harry, zaczekaj! Chodź tutaj na chwilkę, kochanie." Harry wrócił na podjazd i spojrzał na jej zmartwiony wyraz twarzy. Chwycił jej dłoń w swoją i ścisnął jako znak, by kontynuowała.

"Kochanie, rozmawialiśmy o tym bardzo dużo w ciągu ostatnich kilku tygodni, jeśli ktoś cię przywita, również się przywitaj. Jeśli ktoś się do ciebie uśmiechnie, odwzajemnij ten piękny gest i jeśli dzwonek będzie za głośny, wystarczy, że włożysz zatyczki do uszu. Bądź ostrożny." Twarz Harry'ego złagodniała, przyciągnął mamę do ostatniego uścisku. Odsunął się i rozpoczął drogę do szkoły.

Anne stała tam, jej stopy jakby utknęły w ziemi, zapatrzona w postać swojego syna znikającego między domami. Szkoła była pięć minut spacerem i Harry upierał się, że nie chce być podwożony do szkoły. Wewnątrz głowy Anne toczyła się walka z myślami. Czy Harry sam sobie poradzi? Powinna pójść za nim? Anne ufała swojemu synowi, to inni nastolatkowie ją martwili.

Zdecydowała inaczej i wróciła do domu by przygotować się do pracy w biurze. Anne była prawniczką, pracującą w firmie prawniczej razem z jej sąsiadem Robinem. Robin był tym facetem, który powiedział jej o domu, w którym teraz mieszkają. _Jakim wspaniałym mężczyzną jest Robin._ Pomyślała, gdy zobaczyła Robina stojącego przy podjeździe, machającego do niej. Uśmiechnęła się odmachując i zamknęła drzwi.

Harry szedł powoli w kierunku szkoły, był też przerażony innymi nastolatkami. Mógł poczuć, jak jego żołądek przewraca się i wykręca.

Wszedł do środka. Tylko gdy przekroczył bramę szkoły, wpadł na kogoś.

"Uważaj." warknął. Harry wzdrygnął się i skinął głową w ramach przeprosin.

Facet patrzył na chłopca przed sobą, wyglądającego jak zagubiony szczeniaczek. "Przepraszam, mogę ci pomóc?" Zapytał uprzejmie, czując się winny, że na niego krzyknął.

Harry pokręcił głową, jego wzrok zatrzymał się na podłodze. Mógł poczuć swoje serce kołatające w klatce piersiowej. "Jestem Zayn, jesteś tutaj nowy?" Zayn naciskał, chciał wiedzieć, o co chodzi z tym nowym dzieciakiem.

Harry przytaknął i zaczął się wycofywać, Zayn złapał jego nadgarstek, powodując skowyt Harry'ego. "Możesz rozmawiać, kolego?" Harry zmarszczył brwi, ale spojrzał by w końcu spotkać wzrok Zayna. Wpatrywał się w złote tęczówki, następnie przytakując.  

"Myślę, że jesteś nieśmiały? Przepraszam, że wcześniej krzyknąłem. Zacznijmy od nowa, jestem Zayn." Zayn błysnął zębami w uśmiechu, przez który Harry poczuł się dobrze, by odpowiedzieć. Jego twarz rozpromieniła się, gdy uśmiechnął się szeroko do chłopaka. 

"Jestem Harry." Oznajmił, szczerząc się. Zayn wyciągnął rękę, czekając, aż nią potrząśnie, co Harry chętnie zrobił.  

"Pozwól mi się oprowadzić, Harry." Zayn dał znak, by Harry szedł za nim. "W jakiej klasie masz najpierw?" Zapytał. 

"Biologię. Jestem w pierwszej." Wymamrotał Harry, jego głos był niski i drżący. Chłopak musiał się pochylić, by go usłyszeć.  

"Super, w takim razie jesteś ze mną w klasie." Obaj weszli do sali, Zayn usiadł jak zwykle przy swojej ławce i wykopał z niej chłopaka obok. "Siadaj ze mną." Wskazał na ławkę po swojej prawej.  

"D-dziękuję." Harry zająknął się gdy zajął miejsce przy biurku obok Zayna, czując się komfortowo. Mentalnie podziękował bogu, że pozwolił mu wpaść na niego pierwszego dnia w szkole.  

Pierwsze zajęcia poszły dobrze, Harry i Zayn zaczęli się poznawać. Odkryli, że żyją dokładnie w domach obok siebie, więc Zayn zaproponował, by razem chodzili do szkoły, na co Harry się zgodził. Odkryli również, że każde zajęcia mają razem. Kiedy zadzwonił głośny dzwonek, Zayn nie mógł pomóc, ale zauważył sposób, w jaki Harry zakrywa swoje uszy, przewraca oczami, a jego twarz jest zawsze prawie bez wyrazu. Powinno go zdziwić, co się dzieje z Harrym? 

Kiedy był czas przerwy na lunch, Harry zapytał Zayna gdzie jest łazienka. Zayn życzliwie pokierował go do niej i stanął przed drzwiami czekając na niego. Harry wszedł do łazienki i załatwił swoje sprawy. Podczas mycia rąk, zauważył niebieskookiego chłopaka stojącego za nim z głupkowatym uśmiechem i mierzącego wzrokiem całe jego ciało. Harry był wyraźnie spięty. Dlaczego ten koleś tak się na niego gapi? Nie wiedział co robić. Gdy tylko próbował odejść, chłopak powiedział, "Nie powiesz cześć? No dalej, Curly." Harry spojrzał na tatuaże chłopaka, miał ich tony. Tak jak rysunki Zayna. Pomyślał.  

"Masz zamiar ignorować mnie już zawsze?" Harry był tak zajęty studiowaniem jego tatuaży i ramion, że go nie usłyszał. 

"Hej!" Louis fuknął i popchnął Harry'ego na ścianę zaczynając na niego wrzeszczeć. "Jaki masz kurwa problem? Dlaczego mi kurwa nie odpowiadasz ty dziwadle?!" Przebiegł dłońmi po włosach we frustracji, dlaczego ten lokaty chłopiec go ignoruje? Był dla niego za dobry? Nie ma mowy. 

Zaczął krzyczeć i obrażać chłopca. Nagle zauważył go na podłodze, jak przyciągnął kolana do klatki piersiowej, jego głowa spoczywała na kolanach, dłonie zakryły uszy, a on kołysał się w przód i tył, kiedy bezgłośnie łzy spływały po jego policzkach. Co jest z nim nie tak? Co ja zrobiłem? Wyciągnął rękę by go dotknąć, ale opuściło go ciche skomlenie. Oczy wytatuowanego chłopaka rozszerzyły się. Co się dzieje temu chłopcu?  

Minuty później, chłopak na podłodze wciąż się kołysał i cicho płakał. Wytatuowany chłopak wciąż go obserwował, ogarnęło go poczucie winy, ponieważ on to spowodował. On był powodem, dla którego chłopiec kołysał się w tył i przód w swój pierwszy dzień szkoły. "Hej, Harry, czemu tak długo ci to zaj-co do cholery? Louis co ty mu kurwa zrobiłeś?" Zayn spojrzał na Louisa i rzucił się w stronę Harry'ego, owijając go ramionami i szeptając czułe słowa do jego uszu. Próbował go uspokoić.  

"Ja- On był- och, boże Zayn, co z nim nie tak?" Głos Louisa był wypełniony strachem i przejęciem, łzy wypełniły kąciki jego oczu, trząsł się i był gotowy wybuchnąć płaczem w każdej chwili.  

Zayn zmarszczył brwi, starał się coś wymyślić zanim pojawiło się to w jego głowie, sięgnął do kieszeni Harry'ego szukając telefonu.  

Wyjął go z nadzieją, że nie jest zablokowany, ku jego uldze, nie był.  

Szybko przeglądał jego kontakty, aż znalazł 'Mama' w ulubionych. 

Stuknął nazwę i czekał, aż jego mama odbierze. "Harry, kochanie? Wszystko jest w porządku?" Zapytała. 

"Cześć, jestem przyjacielem Harry'ego, Zayn, przepraszam, że dzwonię, ale Harry ma pewien rodzaj.. Nie bardzo wiem co, zakrywa swoje uszy i kołysze się na podłodze." Wybełkotał będąc zbyt przerażonym co dzieje się naprzeciw niego.  

"O mój boże, moje dziecko. Nie mogę teraz wyjść z pracy! Słuchaj, Zayn, przełącz na głośnik i umieść go w pobliżu uszu." Zayn wykonał jej polecenie i czekał na następny ruch. 

"Harry kochanie? Już dobrze, skarbie. Oddychaj, kochanie, shh, jest dobrze. Zayn ci pomoże! Zayn jest miłym chłopcem, nieprawdaż? Mama jest tutaj, przygotuję ci dzisiaj lasagne. Twoją ulubioną. Kochanie proszę, odetchnij dla mnie." Harry odkrył swoje uszy i przestał się kołysać, jego oczy stale wpatrywały się w ścianę, gdy po policzkach spływały mu łzy. 

"Mamo, chłopak z tatuażami wrzeszczał." Harry załkał, owijając ramiona wokół talii Zayna, który zmrużył oczy patrząc na Louisa i powiedział bezgłośne 'nie żyjesz'. Oczy Louisa rozszerzyły się, przełknął ślinę, Zayn nie wyglądał jakby żartował.  

"Shh, kochanie, Zayn ochroni cię przed chłopakiem z tatuażami, prawda, Zayn?" 

"Tak! Oczywiście Harry. Ochronię cię przed chłopakiem z tatuażami. Obiecuję." Zayn rzucił Louisowi piorunujące spojrzenie, z twarzy Louisa uszły wszystkie kolory, wiedział, że zniszczył szanse z Harrym. Obserwował Harry'ego, ponieważ to był pierwszy raz, kiedy jakiś chłopak wpadł mu w oko w tej cholernej szkole. Harry był nieskazitelny. Chciał tylko wczołgać się na niego i przytulać. Chciał go rozpieszczać, obsypać pocałunkami jego czerwoną twarz. Chciał mierzwić jego włosy i trącać nos.  _Co ja do cholery mówię? Nie lubię go! Jest po prostu gorący!_  Pomyślał Louis, nie wiedział, że w głębi duszy, uległ dla chłopaka, którego widział tylko raz.  

"Zabierzmy cię do domu. Zostanę z tobą, dopóki twoja mama nie wróci, tak Haz?" Harry podniósł wzrok. Haz? Przecież jego imię to Harry! 

"H-Haz?" Pociągnął nosem wycierając oczy. 

"Tak, Haz! Nie lubisz tego pseudonimu?" Zapytał Zayn, Harry przytaknął z uśmiechem, owijając ciaśniej ramiona wokół Zayna i opierając głowę na jego piersi. Louis poczuł ukłucie w sercu, jego klatka piersiowa zabolała. Co to było? Zayn pociągnął za sobą Harry'ego i wyminęli Louisa. Zayn celowo go trącił, co sprawiło, że wzburzył się z gniewu i  _zazdrości?_    
  


- 

Minęły trzy dni od starcia z Louisem. Harry był z Zaynem w swoim pokoju. Rysował na pustych kartkach tatuaże Zayna i wieszał je na ścianach. Harry mógł od czasu do czasu dotykać tatuaży Zayna by zobaczyć, jakie to uczucie. Ku jego zdziwieniu, były jak prawdziwa skóra. Anne powiedziała Zaynowi, że jej syn ma autyzm, dokładniej Aspergera. Zaynowi to nie przeszkadzało, tak naprawdę zawsze chciał brata, którym może się zaopiekować. 

Harry powiedział Zaynowi, jak Louis nie przestaje prosić o wybaczenie za każdym razem gdy go widzi. Zayn zaśmiał się głośno. Po szkole krążyła plotka, że Louis lubi tego nowego dzieciaka. Widział, jak oczy Louisa zamieniają się w ogień kiedy tylko Zayn przytula Harry'ego. 

Zayn grzebał w malunkach Harry'ego. 

Natknął się na trzy dziwne obrazki. 

Filiżanka kawy, kompas i liny związane w supeł. 

"Harry, co to jest?" zapytał chłopak po czym rozwalił się na łóżku, wpatrując w sufit. 

Harry wyprostował się i oparł ciężar ciała na łokciach. 

"Tatuaże." odpowiedział po prostu, oczy Zayna zwęziły się, a on zmarszczył brwi ze zmieszania. 

Mógłby przysiąc, że widział te tatuaże wcześniej. On po prostu nie może tego zrozumieć.

"Czyje to są tatuaże?" Zayn naciskał, potrzebował Harry'ego by mu przypomniał.

"Wytatuowanego chłopaka." Zayn spojrzał zaskoczony prostotą w głosie Harry'ego. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się z niedowierzaniem i opadła mu szczęka. Czy Harry lubi Louisa? To niemożliwe, Louis sprawił, że płakał a później odpłynął w łazience.

"L-Louis? Lubisz.. Lubisz go?" Zayn bał się odpowiedzi, ale był przygotowany na najgorsze.

"Lubię go? Nigdy nie lubiłem kogoś wcześniej. Jakie to jest?" ciekawość była oczywista w głosie Harry'ego.

"Lubić, hm.. Kiedy chcesz go przytulić, pocałować go, całować jego policzek. Kiedy kochasz na niego patrzeć, kiedy czujesz motyle w brzuchu, gdy tylko cię dotknie lub rozmawia z tobą." Zayn próbował wyjaśnić jak to jest, jak to możliwe, że też jego mama wciąż mu tego nie powiedziała? On jest w pierwszej klasie na litość boską.

"Kocham patrzeć na Louisa, on jest bardzo piękny." Harry po prostu odpowiedział, powodując, że Zayn westchnął z frustracji. _Myślę, że dam mu się w tym odnaleźć._ Pomyślał.

-

Dni mijały, Louis wciąż przepraszał Harry'ego za każdym razem kiedy go widział. Harry tylko kiwa głową, jego twarz pozostaje bez wyrazu, gdy przechodzi obok Louisa. 

Louis był zdezorientowany, ponieważ Harry patrzył na niego cały czas, potem jego wzrok przenosił się na ramiona Louisa badając jego tatuaże. Więc dlaczego jest tak, że kiedy Louis próbuje z nim rozmawiać wygląda na niezainteresowanego? 

On musi zrozumieć tego chłopca.

Louis poszedł za Harrym do łazienki. "Harry, Haz, muszę z tobą porozmawiać. Proszę." wymamrotał Louis. 

Harry odwrócił się i zatrzymał na nim wzrok. Jego twarz nie pokazywała żadnych emocji. 

"Lubisz mnie, Louis?" Louis był zaskoczony nagłym pytaniem, jego twarz zbladła, a ciało napięło. Harry tylko chciał wiedzieć, czy Louis go lubi. Chłopak skinął głową i opuścił głowę ze wstydu. 

"W porządku." oznajmił Harry, podchodząc w kierunku Louisa i zamykając go w uścisku.

Serce Louisa rosło, Harry był tak miękki i niewinny, że to prawie nierealne. Szybko objął Harry'ego i zaczął wdychać jego zapach, pachniał jak jabłka. Louis odsunął się i cmoknął nieśmiale usta chłopaka. Próbował uciec, ale uścisk Harry'ego był silniejszy niż jego. Chwycił za nadgarstek i pociągnął Louisa do klasy. Wziął ołówek i czystą kartkę papieru.

Narysował serce, wewnątrz był przywiązany węzeł do liny. To było dziwnie znajome. Louis spojrzał na swoją rękę, to jego tatuaż. Nie mógł ukryć zdumienia. Harry właśnie narysował jego tatuaż. Harry napisał "Louis" pod węzłem i podał mu papier uśmiechając się szeroko z iskierkami w oczach. 

Louis zbadał papier, to sposób Harry'ego na mówienie, że go kocha? Tak było, Anne uczyła syna jak wyrazić swoje uczucia przez malarstwo lub rysunek. "Harry, mogę przyjść dzisiaj do twojego domu? Pójdę z tobą i Zaynem." Harry skinął głową i usiadł na biurku. Spojrzał w górę aby Louis wstał i cmoknął jego usta. Nie jest tak, gdy dwoje ludzi się lubi? 

Zayn oczywiście był nadopiekuńczy dla Harry'ego, został przyciągnięty do jego boku w drodze do domu, wpatrując się co chwilę w Louisa. 

Gdy Harry, Louis i Zayn dostał się do domu Harry'ego, Zayn wbiegł prosto do kuchni, Louis patrzył oniemiały, gdy stał samotnie obok drzwi. Harry pobiegł na górę do swojego pokoju. 

"Z-Zayn?" zawołał Louis, myślał, że to dziwne, że stoi samotnie w domu, w którym nigdy wcześniej nie był. "Zayn?" wszedł do kuchni w poszukiwaniu go, jego głowa była ukryta w lodówce, buszując po jedzenie, jakby była to jego własność, a nie Harry'ego. 

"Tak, Lou? Robię sobie jedzenie, chcesz coś?" Louis zaśmiał się i ruszył w stronę Zayna, chcąc utrzymać go na bieżąco z tym, co dzieje się między nim a Harrym. Wiedział, jaki Zayn potrafi być opiekuńczy. 

"Dzisiaj.. ja.. coś jakbym pocałował Harry'ego." Ciało Zayna zesztywniało gdy wyciągnął głowę z lodówki, a jego twarz była ciemno czerwona z gniewu. Oczy Zayna stały się jak strzelające sztylety w Louisa. Jego ręka zaciskała się na boku i zęby również. 

"Ty co?" Krzyknął, gdy szedł powoli i znajdował się coraz bliżej Louisa, zdobywając od niego przestraszone spojrzenie. 

"On- Zayn, czekaj, stop." Louis błagał, gdy podszedł chwytając go za kołnierz koszuli, gotowy do ataku i rozwalenia mu tej ślicznej buźki. 

"Jaki do cholery masz problem Louis? Zapomniałeś jak go wystraszyłeś i bał się ciebie wcześniej?" twarz Louisa zbladła, gdy raniące wspomnienia od razu powróciły. 

"S-stop, Z-Zaynie" Zayn odrzucił głowę do tyłu, aby zobaczyć Harry'ego, który zwinął się na podłodze, zakrywając dłońmi uszy. Zayn szybko puścił Louisa i pobiegł w jego stronę, nienawidził siebie, nienawidził siebie za to, że przeraził Harry'ego tak jak Louis zrobił to wcześniej. 

"Nie, ja nic nie zrobiłem Haz, nie krzyczałem. Przepraszam." Zayn trzymał go blisko, a Louis kipiał ze złości, że to on jest tym, który powinien pocieszyć Harry'ego. Nie Zayn. On. 

"Zayn, co się z nim dzieje?" nie mógł pomóc, ale zapytał. Jest tak, bo Harry był przez niego wcześniej zastraszany? On to spowodował? Głos Louisa się łamał, a dolna warga drżała. "Zayn, jestem tego przyczyną? To dlatego, że go wystraszyłem?" Zaczął płakać. Zayn posłał mu sympatyczne spojrzenie i pokręcił głową na nie. 

Louis wziął wdech przez nos i wypuścił powietrze pozbywając się ciężaru. "Więc- więc o co chodzi?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Haz, czy to będzie w porządku, jeśli powiem Lou?" Harry skinął głową i wypuścił Zayna z uścisku. Wstali, Zayn podprowadził Harry'ego do krzesła na które się wdrapał, a mulat wyjaśnił całą sytuację Louisowi. Ku jego zmartwieniu, Louis spojrzał przerażony. Jego twarz straciła kolor, oczy były szeroko otwarte i zakrył twarz dłonią. "Dlaczego spanikowałeś, Lou?" syknął Zayn, marszcząc brwi w niezgodzie. Jeśli przestał lubić Harry'ego tylko ze względu na jego stan zdrowia, Zayn był gotowy rzucić się na niego i złamać każdą nawet małą kość. Nie żartował.

"O mój boże, Harry tak mi przykro, że krzyczałem i mówiłem ci te okropne rzeczy." Louis podbiegł do chłopca w kręconych włosach i pochłonął go w miażdżącym uścisku, całując czubek głowy. "Kocham cię Harry, kocham cię z całego serca, cholera, kocham cię." Poczuł ulgę, że mógł w końcu powiedzieć słowa, które trzymał w sobie od pierwszego dnia w szkole.

Harry spojrzał na Zayna, który skinął głową dodając mu otuchy. Harry odwrócił wzrok i musnął subtelnie usta Louisa. Ale pierzasto włosy chłopak miał inne zamiary gdy zaatakował usta Harry'ego. Harry miał otwarte oczy, a w żołądku doznał dziwnego uczucia, jak te motyle o których mówił Zayn, jego serce waliło i prawie wyskoczyło z jego klatki piersiowej. Zatrzepotał rzęsami i z zamkniętymi oczami zaczął robić to, co robił Louis; poruszali razem ustami, jakby byli dla siebie przeznaczeni. Ręce Louisa powędrowały do włosów, szarpiąc jedwabiste loki które kochał, po chwili zdobywając jęk Harry'ego. Louis uśmiechnął się przez pocałunek i przesunął językiem po dolnej wardze Harry'ego, błagając o wejście, którego Harry mu nie dał. 

Louis westchnął i odsunął się, opierając swoje czoło o drugiego, by złapać trochę powietrza. Złożył ostatni powolny pocałunek pulchnych, różowych wargach i wymamrotał: "Kocham cię, bardzo."  
Harry wyjął kolejny rysunek z kieszeni, na którym widniało czerwone serce, wewnątrz był kompas oraz 'Louis' napisane poniżej. "Narysowałem to troszkę wcześniej, kiedy poszedłem na górę. Kocham cię, Louis." przyznał całując kompas Louisa, następnie przesuwając się by pocałować go w policzek. Louis uśmiechnął się czule do chłopca i przytulił go ciaśniej zanim zapytał. "Zayn?"

"No chłopaki, naprawdę nie fantazjowałem patrząc na wasze pocałunki." zachichotał Zayn. Krew uderzyła do policzków Louisa, gdy spojrzał na Harry'ego i zobaczył go wściekle rumieniącego się. 

"Harry kochanie, wróciłam! Och, cześć Zayn!" wykrzyknęła, wchodząc do kuchni i zobaczyła przytulających się chłopców. "Musisz być tym wytatuowanym chłopakiem." uśmiechnęła się do nich czule zanim rzuciła się i przytuliła ich obu. 

-5 lat później-

"LouLou, chodź, dziewczynki będą tu lada chwila!" podekscytowany Harry zawołał swojego męża. Dziś, ich dziewczynki będą tutaj, ich pierwsze córki tutaj przyjadą. W zeszłym roku razem z Louisem złożyli wniosek o adopcję i od tego czasu już czekali. Kiedy dostali wezwanie, że 3-letnia dziewczynka i jej 5 letnia siostra mogą zostać zaadoptowane, byli zachwyceni. 

Przygotowali różowy pokój dla ich dziewczynek i kupili masę ubrań wraz z ogromną ilością zabawek. "Idę, Hazzabear!" Louis wykrzyknął z piętra, zbiegając po schodach z wielkim uśmiechem wymalowanym na twarzy. 

Harry rzucił się na swojego męża, który zabrał go w ślubnym stylu na kanapę. Przytulali się i całowali od dobrych trzydziestu minut, aż usłyszeli dzwonek. "Nasze córki są tutaj! Są w końcu tutaj!" Harry zeskoczył radośnie z kolan Louisa i pobiegł do drzwi. 

Skinął na swojego śmiejącego się męża by za nim poszedł. Kiedy Louis dogonił go, Harry podekscytowany szarpnął za klamkę otwierając drzwi, by zobaczyć blond mężczyznę z jasno niebieskimi oczami i bladą skórą. 

"Państwo Tomlinson? Nazywam się Niall, a ta mała księżniczka - wyciągnął dziewczynkę chowającą się za nim i przytulającą do jego boku " to Darcy. A ta - zwrócił się do dziewczynki na co pociągnęła jego koszulkę. "to Sophie." Louis i Harry natychmiast zakochali się w swoich córkach. Były one tak małe, obie miały blond włosy, ale Sophie były kilka odcieni ciemniejsze niż Darcy. Obie miały jasne, niebieskie oczy i były tak urocze, że Harry i Louis podnieśli je i zaczęli wirować z nimi wokół własnej osi, na co zachichotały uroczo. 

"Jestem tata Harry, a to jest dada Louis." Harry wyjaśnił dziewczynkom i zaprosił Nialla na kawę. Louis siedział z blondynem podpisując kilka dokumentów, aby mogli oficjalnie i legalnie nazwać dziewczynki ich córkami. Harry zabrał dziewczynki na górę, aby pokazać im swój pokój. Darcy i Sophie zadowolone skakały na łóżkach. Harry zaśmiał się, pocałował policzki obu i poszedł na dół, aby usiąść z dorosłymi. Kiedy wszedł do salonu, Louis siedział już sam, przeglądając i czytając papiery po czym uśmiechnął się czule do Harry'ego. Mają teraz dwie piękne córki.

"Tato! Dada! Pobawmy się na zewnątrz!" krzyknęła Darcy, kiedy szła po schodach trzymając za rękę swoją siostrę, była bardzo opiekuńcza nad młodszą. "Czekaj, tatusiu, co to za rysunek na ścianie?" Wskazała na ramkę z obrazkiem, wewnątrz był rysunek Harry'ego, który zrobił, by powiedzieć Louisowi, że go kocha.

"To jest jak dada powiedział mi, że mnie kocha, ten obrazek jest wart milion słów." odpowiedział jej z dumą i skubnął usta swojego męża. "Teraz kochanie, chodźmy pobawić się na zewnątrz!" Mała szczęśliwa rodzina splotła swoje ręce i skierowała się na zewnątrz by zagrać. Sophie przytulała do siebie różową piłkę, więc mogła rozegrać kilka meczy piłkarskich z jej dadą Louisem. 

Harry siedział na schodach, rozmawiając i poznając swoją córkę Darcy. Dowiedział się, że mama sióstr zmarła, a ojciec je zostawił, nigdzie nie można było go znaleźć, więc oddano je do adopcji. Harry przytulił ją i powiedział, że zawsze będzie tu dla niej i małej Sophie. 

Rodzina grała przez kilka godzin. Przedstawiali sąsiadom nowych członków ich rodziny. Sąsiedzi byli bardzo mili, niektórzy z nich nawet przynieśli cukierki Sophie i Darcy jako prezent powitalny. Kiedy rodzice byli zajęci rozmawiając z Darcy, mała Sophie zgubiła piłkę i bez słowa wybiegła na ulicę próbując złapać jej różową piłkę. 

Złapała ją dopiero na środku ulicy. Harry zauważył ją i pobiegł za nią. Kazał jej wrócić do taty, podobnie jak Louis wołał swoją córeczkę. Zauważył światła nadjeżdżającego samochodu. "Harry uwa!-" Louis nie miał szansy ostrzec swojego męża. Samochód nie zdążył wyhamować i zderzył się z Harrym wysyłając go w powietrze na kilka sekund. 

Louis nie wiedział co robić, płakał zszokowany, tak jak ich skulone córki. Nie mógł wykonać nawet jednego kroku, wpatrywał się w martwe ciało leżące na asfalcie, podczas gdy wypłakiwał jego imię.

Sąsiedzi zadzwonili na pogotowie, ambulans był tam w dwie minuty, zabrali Harry'ego i odjechali natychmiast do szpitala. Maura, jego sąsiadka, wciągnęła go razem z córkami do samochodu i zawiozła ich do szpitala. Louis wciąż był w takim szoku, że nie mógł nawet pocieszyć swoich dzieci. 

"Przykro mi." wymamrotał lekarz, patrząc z współczuciem na Louisa. Maura ciasno przytuliła do siebie Louisa i jego córeczki szeptając mu do ucha. "Musisz dbać o dziewczynki, Harry obiecał im, że zawsze będzie tu dla nich."

\- 2 miesiące później -

Louis grał z córkami. "Dalej Sophie, kopnij tę piłkę." Louis obiecał sobie, że zajmie się dziewczętami jak Harry. Nie pozwolił by nieobecność Harry'ego miała wpływ na życie dziewczynek, więc jego siostry postanowiły mu pomóc, czasami dzwonili do Gemmy by ich odwiedziły. 

Ilekroć dziewczynki mówiły, że ciotka Gemma wygląda tak jak tatuś Harry, Louis chciał wpaść do pokoju, zamknąć się i wybuchnąć płaczem, aż zaśnie ze zmęczenia. 

Sophie wykazywała wielkie zainteresowanie meczami piłkarskimi. Przypadło to Louisowi do gustu, ponieważ on sam bardzo je lubił. Darcy lubiła śpiew i taniec, przełączała na muzykę w telewizji po czym rozpoczynała taniec potrząsając jej małymi biodrami. "Tańczę jak ciocia Dani, prawda dada?" 

Był piątek, dzień, w którym wujek Zayn odwiedza ich ze swoją młodszą siostrą Safaa i jego mężem, Liamem. Zayn, Liam i Safaa zadzwonili do drzwi czekając, chwilę później Darcy otworzyła je z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy. "Dada! Wujek Zayn, wujek Liam i Safaa są tutaj." zawołała, zanim pobiegła i wskoczyła na Zayna. Zayn pocałował ją w policzek i potargał trochę włosy, natomiast Liam przytulił ją i pocałował w czubek głowy. "Cześć Safaa!" krzyknęła radośnie. Czekała cierpliwie na piątek, ponieważ przychodzili tak co tydzień.

"Hej wam." Louis wyszedł z kuchni, trzymając Sophie w ramionach, roześmianą przez jakiś żart, który powiedział jej w kuchni. Wpuścił ich do środka i zamknął za nimi drzwi.

"Czekaj, dada, zapomniałam piłki, mogę ją z powrotem?" Sophie zapytała uroczo. Od czasu wypadku, Louis nie pozwala wyjść jej samej na zewnątrz, zawsze odprowadza je gdziekolwiek chcą iść. Louis pokręcił głową, a ona nadąsała się słodko. 

"Pójdę z tobą serduszko." Wyszli na zewnątrz, Louis postawił ją na trawę i zaczął rozglądać się po podwórku za różową piłką, jednak bezskutecznie. Nagle trafiła go w głowę. "Słoneczko, nie powinnaś była uderzyć taty piłką. Teraz te miejsce na głowie Dady będzie bolało, w porządku?" skarcił dziewczynkę, ale z jakiegoś powodu, Sophie obserwowała coś za Louisem. 

"Ale dada, to nie ja! To był tata!" broniła się z drżącą dolną wargą. Co ona mówi? Tata? Przecież po raz ostatni widziała tatę w szpitalu. 

"Kochanie, widziałaś co się stało tatusiowi." oczy Louisa zaszły łzami jak myślał o miłości jego życia wyglądającej na martwą, gdy leżała na łóżku. 

"Och tak? Więc co się wtedy stało z tatą?" zapytał znajomy głos. Louis poczuł jak słabnie i upadł na trawę. Szczęka niemal dotykała trawy, a z jego oczu ciekły łzy. 

"Harry.. mój boże Harry.. jesteś prawdziwy?" zapytał prawie szeptem, gdy patrzył na mężczyznę naprzeciw niego. Mężczyznę, którego kochał każdą cząstką siebie. 

"Owszem, moja głowa trochę boli, ale tak.. to na pewno mogę powiedzieć, że jestem prawdziwy." błysnął uśmiechem z dwoma zagłębieniami na policzkach, gdy podbiegł i pochłonął go razem z córką w miażdżącym uścisku.

"Tęskniłem za tobą, boo" Louis wyłączył się dla świata i po prostu zgubił się w zapachu Harry'ego. "Louis, znalazłe- o cholera, Harry? Harry czy to ty?" powiedział Zayn i rzucił się by przytulić brata, za którym tęsknił tak bardzo w ciągu ostatnich dwóch miesięcy. 

"Tato w końcu wstał? Tatuś tęskniłam za tobą! Czytałam ci historie i przynosiłam kwiaty!" Darcy pobiegła by uściskać ojca, wyjaśniając, co ona i Sophie robiły dla niego, gdy był w "głębokim śnie" w szpitalu. Kiedy Louis dowiedział się, że jego mąż był w śpiączce, odwiedzał go codziennie z dziewczynkami, rysowali mu ładne obrazki i Sophie zaczynała chaotycznie opowiadać jak wygrała w meczu w nogę przeciwko jej tatusiowi. 

Rodzina i Zayn, przytulali się tak przez kilka minut. Liam klasnął w ręce i powiedział: "Chodźcie ludzie, trzeba świętować powrót Harry'ego w restauracji. Co o tym sądzicie?" wszyscy skinęli głową i Harry podziękował Liamowi, za bycie świetnym szwagrem. "Ale zróbcie zdjęcie naszej czwórki przed wyjazdem, chcę pielęgnować tę chwilę na zawsze." 

Louis przytulił Sophie, a Harry stał obok Darcy, trzymając parasol, bo mimo że był słoneczny dzień, to pojawiło się trochę deszczu. Pogoda w Londynie. 

"Kocham cię, Louis." Harry szepnął ochrypłym głosem do jego ucha. 

"Tyle czekałem, żeby usłyszeć jak to mówisz. Kocham cię, Harry." odpowiedział, zostawiając miękki pocałunek na ustach Harry'ego, otrzymując przy tym chichot ich dziewczynek.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @dearhestyles


End file.
